C'est un beau roman,c'est une belle histoire
by kanary
Summary: roman à l'eau de rose et famille souma peuvent faire bon ménage r and r please
1. la ou tout commence

la ptite intro de l'auteur:  
kanary(l'auteur):"bon ce fic sera en français tu es contente ma chtite Non-fan's Imadoki killer et en plus il t'es dédier et c'est mon premier fic tu peut etre fier de moi."  
Non-fan's Imadoki killer(la copine):"je te félicite, mais cette histoir à l'air particulierement débille!!"  
kanary:"ce nest pas ma faute je n'ai jamais été intelligente"  
N-f.I.K:"si tu t'en rend compte pourquoi tu écrit ces phrases sans intéret,ou est ta sainte inspiration"  
kanary:"ne me crie pas dessu ou je racompte à tout les lecteurs qu'on joue au petit bac en classe!!! OUPS! Je l'ai dit! bas on s'enfiche!  
It's show time!"  
N-f.I.K:"tu vas voir en classe!Tien pour me vanger je dit ta phrase fétiche avant toi :love and peach!"  
  
disclaimer: les persos de fruitsbaskets ne m'apartiennent pas et ça vaut mieux pour eux......  
  
C'était un jour comme tout les autres,pour Tohru,Yuki et Kyo,le matin Yuki et Kyo c'était un peut batue aprés le petit déjeuner, pendant que Tohru faisait le ménage comme toute bonne petite femme qui était un aspirateur dans une vie enterrieur.  
Aprés qu'ils aient bien détruit la maison l'information "Yuki-Kyo se battent" ariva au cerveau de tohru et elle les arettas.  
Shigure ayant envie de torture sa responsable s'éclipsa et laissa les jeunes gens fasse à ces cries et ces larmes.  
kyo la prenant en pitié alla chercher les manuscrits dans la chambre de shigure,ces recherches minucieuse le menerent à découvrire un manuscrit sur le quel il n'avait jamais vue travailler Shigure.  
Intriguer il arrète les recherches,et commence la lecture.  
  
* * * * * *  
Mon nom est Honda Tohru, j'ai perdue ma mère dans d'horrible circonstance,elle a été ataquer par des castors sous alimenter monter sur des aligators dans un zoo. je suis triste que ma mère soit morte mais je suis heureuse pour les castors qui ont pu manger à leur faim.Savoir que la mort de ma mère ai été utile me redonne du courage.  
Je doit devenir forte comme elle!  
J'habite depuis peut dans la maison de la famille sohma.Lorsque j'y suis entrés pour la premiere fois j'avais l'impression d'etre une princesse!  
Rien à voir avec ma tente qui sentait le moisis.  
Devant moi il y avait un homme superbe avec de grands yeux ,une cascade de magnifique cheveux noir, son maintien était princier et il portait un kimono qui laissait aparaitre ces muscles développer par l'écriture de roman à l'eau de rose.  
Il me parla de chose au quel je ne compris rien,à propos de sygne du zodiaque, mais ce n'était pas important.Mon regard ce perdit dans les siens,mais au moment ou il se penchait pour me prendre la main, je vie le magnifique et séduisant Yuki,le prince du lycée.  
Son visage exprimait une douceur sans égal,il ne laissait personne indiférant,ni les femmes, ni les hommes, ni les enfants, ni les chiens ne résistaient à son charme.  
Ils s'exprimait avec facilité,des mots simples que je pouvaient intégrer,"honda-san on va à l'école ensemble"  
Cette phrase me rendit merveilleusement heureuse je pouvait allé à l'école avec le prince je remarquai ces pieds,ils étaient si petit que j'aurai pue les mettre à ma poupée.  
Je dessidait de lui prendre ces chaussures j'adore les chaussures.  
Arrivé à l'école, il me laissa, je rencontrait mes amies.  
Uo était une frele jeune fille,polie et toujours habiller de façon trés féminine, ça discretion forsait l'admiration de tous  
Hanna était toujours habiller de façon colorer ça joit de vivre faisait plaisir à voir  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire!?"s'écria Kyo " Hana joyeuse,et Uo ,et Tohru obsédé par les chaussures de Yuki et les muscles de Shigure ! Il aurai au moin pu changer les noms"  
"par contre pour cette tapette il avait raison il fait du charme à tout et n'importe quoi....."  
"qui est une tapette?"  
s'en suit un combat et kyo est oliger de battre en retraite  
yuki commence à lire les notes de shigure  
tsuzuku!  
  
Kanary:"c'était fatiguant wahh"  
N-f.I.K: "hé dire que t'es sensé faire le boulo à l'école!"  
Kanary:"bof faut savoir s'amuser"  
N-f.I.K: "t'as fin de chapitre laisse à désirer"  
Kanary:"......" "faite des rewiew siouplais" 


	2. la jeune fille et la tente

N-f.I.K.:"déja un nouveau chapitre,félicitation!"  
kana:"ouai j'en profite, j'ai pas de devoir et je suis la que le week end alors....."  
N-f.I.K:"avoue que tu a été flaté de recevoir une review et que ça te poussè à continuer"  
Kana:"c'est vrai je l'admet....." *larme de joie*  
N-f.I.K.:"mmm tu es trés émotive....bon je vais annoncé le début à ta place puisque tu ne peux plus..."  
Kana:"NAN C EST BON !""hop voilà ça commence....love and peach"  
  
disclaimer:les persos de fruits baskets sont à moi rien qu'à moi wa ha ha....bon d'accor je suis une menteuse il ne m'appartienne pas...si il m'appartenait il n'y aurai pas de kyo!"  
kyo:"Quoiiiii"  
Kanary:heu..hé, hé je m'en vais!"  
************************************************  
Yuki commença à lire,et se cacha, si lui le prince était pris en train de fouillé les affaires d'un homme....déja qu'il avait la réputation d'être homo ce serai encore pire!  
Et en plus, il passerai pour un pervers,si on apprenait qu'il avait pour passion de lire les romans à l'eau de rose de son cousin,voila un roman qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue...  
Il ne pue s'empécher de tourner les pages,si il devait passer pour un parvers autant que se soit jusqu'au bout!  
  
  
***********************  
  
Uo avait préparer un vrai festin,elle avait tout fait pour que ce soit parfait,lorsqu'il s'agissai de s'occuper du bien etre des autres elle se débrouillait merveilleusement.  
Je ne pouvais m'empécher de lui dire mon admiration,à quel point je pensait que sa cuisine seule,pouvait dominer le monde.Elle me répondit en toute modestie que c'était vrai!  
Elle se savait tenir l'avenir de l'humanité dans ces mains.  
Hana me fit remarquer que j'avais quelque chose à nous raconter à propos du prince,mais ma mémoire otonome de deux heures me posaient quelque difficulté.  
Elles rires de mon probleme et m'expliquèrent qu'à coté de moi elles se sentaient profondément intelligente,je pris ça comme un grand compliment.Mes amies savaient me faire plaisir.  
Le soir, je du aller travailler, je fait un métier d'avenir qui consiste à nétoyer les bulding,je sais que ça me menera loin,j'ai confience en mes capacités.  
Lorsque je suis dans c grand building ,j'ai l'impression d'etre cendrillon qui va au balle,j'ai l'impression d'être un etre exceptionnelle au millieu de toute ces lumieres qui ondoient et chatoient  
Je me sent pousser des ailles.  
Lorsque je rentrai à ma tente,je ne me doutait pas que de hommes merveilleux ferai leur aparition,leur silhouette parfaite se découpai face à la porte, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce qui s'offrait à moi.  
Soudain un rire éclatat telle le briut d'une cascade au reflet merveilleux.  
Les hommes qui se tenaient face à moi étaient yuki et l'homme qui riait était l'homme que j'avais rencontrer le matin meme.  
La surprise me fit reculer, je lui demandais qui il était,et il me répondit "je suis Dieu", je lui demandai si le fait que je soit boudiste était génant.Il me répondit uniquement que j'allais devoir griller en enfer à cause de ça mais que ce n'était pas si génant  
yuki lui donna un coup et l'obligea à cesser de rire puis il s'excusa pour son cousin.Je trouvais que yuki avait une grande force de charactère pour ainsi s'opposer à Dieu.  
J'avais je le croyait en face de moi un prince et un Dieu,mais yuki m'explica que Shigure n'était pas Dieu.  
J'était un peut décue mais la présence rassurante et impressionnante de Yuki et son cousin, je me sentait comme entouré par une aura de chaleur et de paix.  
Je leur expliquait pour ma mere et ma tente.  
l'expression de yuki exprimait une immence tristesse et une compassion qui me réchaufa le coeur je sentie la chaleur de sa main se poser sur la mienne et je l'entendit prononcer des parolles protectrices.  
Soudain Shigure devint sèrieux,il observa quelques seconde par la fenetre et déclara:" quelque chose est arivé à ta tente"  
  
***********************  
  
"La description de ma personne est excellente" pensa Yuki, "je suis parfait,mais Shigure est un peut dure avec Onda-san,il est vrai que ce n'est pas une lumiere mais tout de meme"  
yuki entendi du bruit,il eu juste le temps de s'eclipser quand tohru apparut.  
Elle prend le livre....  
tsuzuku  
  
kana:"et un chapitre de bouclé, un!"  
N-f.I.K:"bravo féniasse,heu je veux dire , grande courageuse"  
kana:"hop je vais me coucher,hé, hé...avec ma peluche yuki!!"  
Yuki:"arrette de m'idolatrer c'est génant"  
kyo:"et moi j'apparait quand,hein!!!"  
kana: "...." 


	3. l'homme sous la pluie et l'arrivé du cha...

kanary:"kanary est de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour"  
N.F.I.K:"tu es mautivé dit donc,une nouvelle review?"  
kanary:"mon dieu je suis trensparente,mais il n'y a pas que ça il y a aussi la sortie du nouveau zelda hohoho!"  
N.F.I.K:"quel est le rapport avec fruits basket?  
Kanary: "il n'yen a aucun mais ça n'a aucune importance!"  
N.F.I.K:"oui l'important c'est d'aréter de flaimasser et de faire plus d'update"  
Kanary:"ce mot est anglais, moi pas connaitre l'anglais!"  
N.F.I.K:"si toi pas connaitre l'anglais toi pas pouvoir dire ta devise love and peach!"  
Kanary:"bon j'ai compris:attention mesdames et messieurs ça commence."  
kyo:"et cette fois j'apparait!"  
kanary:"....."  
  
Disclaimer:il me semble que je ne m'appelle pas Natsuki Takaya à moin que mes parents me cachent quelque chose...donc les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas!"  
  
la silhouette qui disparut à l'arivé de Tohru ne pouvait etre que Yuki mais que tenait il dans la main?  
Tohru se pencha et ramaça le livre.Ce n'était pas la premiere fois qu'elle voyait un des garçons de la famille s'enfuirent d'un seul coup, mais en général ils avaient des livres avec des noms amusant comme play boy dans les mains.  
Le livre qu'elle découvrit semblait écrit par Shigure,elle avait toujours été curieuse dans lire un,c'était l'ocasion de commencer! Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre,s'instala sur son lit et commença à lire.  
*****************************  
  
Le regard persant et avoutant de Shigure me surpris mais ce qu'il avait déclaré finit par monter dans mon cerveau et je me précitait dehors.  
il pleuvait comme jamais et il m'était difficile de me déplacer sous ces torrants inferneaux,j'arrivait jusqu'à ma tente et découvrait quelque chose d'horrible:un lac de détritus l'avaient reccouvert.  
Je me penchait au bords du desespoir et tentait de découvrire ma tente mais mes forces ne suffisait pas...  
ha ce moment Shigure ce présenta à demi nue. Il commencea à dégager la tente, la sueur coulait le long de son torse,il était exceptionnelle, j'en avait jamais vue un homme aussi virile de toute ma vie!  
Il sortit la photo de ma mère, et déclara:"j'ai bien compris que c'était ce que tu recherchais..."  
Je demandais:"une companie masculine capable de soulever des tas d'immondices?"  
Il répondit avec une grande confiance:"non,la photo de ta mere"  
Il avait raison maman aimait bien discuter dans la boue avec ces cochons domestiques à la ferme, mais elle n'aimait que moyennement les tas d'ordure.  
Je me sentait fievreuses je pensait tout d'abord que c'était due à la vision magnifique du corp superbe de Shigure mais j'avait en réalité prix froid.Je perdait connaissance,peut aprés.  
Quand je repris connaissance Yuki m'observait avec attention,son regard était brullant et attentionné,je n'arrivait pas à m'exprimer face à lui.  
Il me dit que j'était bien venue chez lui,et que puisque ma maison était détruite je pouvait vivre dans leur maison en échange de menue traveaux,comme faire absolument tout dans la maison, à commencer par préparer le thé et plus vite que ça!  
je compris pour une fois se qu'on me disait de faire et folle de joie je commençait à nétoyer la cuisine et à préparer le thé.j'était profondément heureuse de pouvoir utilisé mes talents cachés.  
J'apportait leur thé aux deux nouveaux hommes de ma vie,quand soudain leplafond s'effondra,une silhouette apparut face au sol,accroupit, il gardait a tete baissé,lorsqu'il se releva,je remarquai son visage mal razé et ses vetements en lambeaux ces cheveux rouge et salle empestait l'alcool,il se tourna vers Yuki et déclara: "je vait te battre sale rat!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Tohru était surprise elle avait eu du mal à suivre, mais elle avait compris que le portrait qu'on avait fait d'elle n'était pas trés flateur et elle quita sa chambre pour trouver Shigure.  
Lorsqu'elle quita la piece Mi-chan entra en larme dans sa chambre, elle était arivé entre temps et cherchait désespérément les documents que Shigure avait dissimuler.  
Elle pris le roman et verrifia le contenue  
kyo:"COMMENT A TU PU ME DECRIRE COMME UN ALCOOLO?"  
kanary: "hi ne crie, pas ne tappe pas"  
I.N.F.K:"ouai ta peut etre exagérer sur ce coup"  
kanary et Yuki se regarde et disent"NAN" 


	4. la découverte

kanary(prends son courage à deux mains,réspire un bon coup,et continue sa fic!):"wouhou c'est repartie pour un tour!!!!!"  
  
N.F.I.K:"comme si c'était dure d'écrire un fic,ça ne nécessite aucune préparation psychologique......."  
  
Kanary:"mmmmmm c'est pas faut et puis j'ai recu une trés gentille review,et tant que j'en obtiendrai je continurais à écrire!!"  
  
N.F.I.K:"bon il est peut etre temps de commencer......"  
  
Kanary:"yes,love and peach!!"  
  
disclaimer:c'est difficile à croire mais fruits basket ne m'appartient pas.Il appartient à Momiji Souma,quoi?vous ne me croyez pas?Vous voulez vous battre?  
  
Mi-chan pleurait de plus en plus fort au fure et à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages:"non seulement il me fait attendre pour le nouveau chapitre du "Ciel et des fleurs un jours de janvier" (en vente dans toute les bonnes librairies) mais en plus il écrit des trucs idiots sur sa propre famille,snif,je vais mettre du poisons sur ces pages comme ça il mourra,ha ha ha ha!!!!!"  
  
Dans sa folie mi-chan continua à lire entre rires saccadés et sanglots ridicule.  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
L'homme au cheveux roux faisait face à Yuki,il commença à courire vers lui lansant une bouffé de poussière(je notais qu'il faudrait faire le ménage à cet endroit)Quand à lui, Yuki ce tenait droit, parfaitement impassible, tel le rocher face au vague,son corps admirablement musclés bougea à une vitesse qui n'avait d'égale que celle des plus incroyables souris de courses.  
  
Le garçon tomba déséquilibré par le mouvement brusque du magnifique prince.  
  
Il se releva aussitot,et je me rappelait des phrases de ma mère"Tohru mange tes épinards et tu seras forte comme Popeil",je courais donc dans la mélée sure de ma propre force puisque à midi j'avais mangé des épinards,pour sauvé le doux mais non moin viril Yuki.mais lorsque je touchais l'homme roux il se produisit une explosion,puis je tombait en arrière et je sentie deux explosions,en face de moi,j'avais un chien,un chat et une souris sous des vetements qui me rappelaient quelque chose...........  
  
puis soudain le chat parla:"c'est de ta faute le rat!!!!"  
  
le rat répliqua:"non c'est la faute de Shigure"  
  
le chien dit:"non c'est la faute de Kyo"  
  
le chat se défendit:"non c'est la faute de Yuki"   
  
ils continuerent durant 10 minutes puis lorsqu'ils se mirent d'accord sur un "c'est la faute de Tohru!!!!" Les animaux reprirent leur apparences originelles.  
  
Ils étaient totalement nues,et je ne puent m'empécher de poser mes yeux sur ses etres que la nature avait si bien gaté,leur muscles siseler leur peaux si blanches.....  
  
Il s'abillerent à ma grande déception et se tournerent vers moi,et Yuki me dit"Tohru il faut que tu me jure de ne parler de ça à personne"  
  
Je demandais naivement "que vous etes 3 garçons qui se baladent tout nues dans leur appartement?"  
  
"heu......entre autre! Mais surtout que nous nous transformont en animaux....."  
  
"d'accord" ,dis-je joyeusement "je garde toujours mes secrets"  
  
"C'est bien" dit Shigure "mais je devrais en référer à Akito"son regard soucieux et sombre comme une mer de charbon se perdit dans les ténebres.  
  
Je me demandait qui étaient se fameux Akito,était il beau?quel taille faisait il?et surtout jouait il au scabble?que de question essentiel je me posais à ce moment là!!  
  
Mais le regard de Yuki s'assombrie lorsque ces yeux se poserent sur moi.......  
  
c'est à se moment la que le garçon roux se mient à pleurer en déclarant "de toute façon vous vous en fiché de moi et toi le boudin je te déteste......"et il s'enfuie en criant qu'il reviendrait.  
  
J'étaient trés choqués par ces parolles,mais Shigure me rassura en me prenant dans ses bras musclés:"ne t'inquites pas il dit toujours ça lorsqu'il est bouré....."il s'intérompit en sentant le regard jaloux de Yuki.  
  
Celui si dit "viens Tohru allons en cours!"  
  
lorsque nous arivèrent pres de la salle de classe il me dit ces mots ou je pouvais presque sentire la tension......  
  
"Nous allons devoir éfacer ta mémoire!"  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
Mi-chan referma le cahier presqu'en le chiffonant,"c'est quoi cette histoire idiote avec des animaux,je suis sure que c'est parcequ'il écrit de telles idioties,qu'ils ne rend jamais ces pages à temps."  
  
elle commençait à sortir son flacons de poisons pour pouvoir se suiscider elle et Shigure lorsqu'elle entendit fraper,elle s'enfuit par la fenetre.  
  
Un jeune garçon blond et turbulant déboula dans la chambre,et trouvva les ècrits,momiji était casiment analphabete mais il commença à lire.....  
  
Kanary:"Kyo,quesque tu fait avec cette tronsoneuse....."  
  
Kyo:"j'essaie de la faire démarer pour t'aracher la tete avec!"  
  
Kanary:ha,c'est parce que tu as pleuré,mais les filles aiment les hommes qui pleurent......"  
  
kyo:"PAS COMME DES GAMINES !!!!"  
  
Kanary:mieux vos m'enfuirent discraitement merci pour les review à l'avances........" 


	5. une nouvelle amitiéet plus si affinité

Kanary:"foooooootheu ball,fooooooooooootheu ball,j'aime le fooooooooootheu ball!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I.N.F.K:"génial,elle a pété un plond,voila ce qui arrive quand on regarde france-japon en écrivant des fics!"  
  
Kanary:"pourquoi il n'y a pas de footheu ball dans fruits baskets?"  
  
Yuki:"peut etre parce que c'est un mangas pour fille?"  
  
Kyo"Je te battrai au football!!!!!"  
  
Kanary:"oui battez vous au footheu ball!"  
  
I.N.F.K:"bon,on va commencer le fic hein?Love and peach!"  
  
Kanary:"j'oubliais,un trés grand merci pour les review,je vous adore!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Momiji aimait bien lire,il aimait bien aussi les livres d'images pleins de couleurs et de jeune femme en tenue légère qu'il trouvais chez son cousin Shigure.Quel étrange histoire il avait entre les mains,il était un peut décu qu'il n'y ai pas plus de sex et de violence mais il aurai fallu relever la sensure.Espérent trouver des passages un peut plus sensuel Momiji continue sa lecture.  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Je le regardais sans comprendre,et je ne comprenais pas c'etait certain.Yuki s'en doutait et m'expliqua à nouveau avec des mots simples et une patience qui était aussi angellique que ses yeux:"tu sais Tohru lorsque j'était un petit Yuki,je jouais souvent au docteur avec les petites filles et des fois leur mères l'aprenaient et nous étions obligé de leurs effacer la mémoire pour qu'elles ne portent pas pleinte, Hatori était charger de se travail....."  
  
Je lui répondais que même si j'aimais la torture de temps en temps je ne parlerais pas et qu'ils pouvaient avoir tous confiances en moi et que nous pourions rester de trés proches amis malgrés tout.  
  
Il me dit qu'il espérait même que nous devenions encore plus que des proches amis puis il me regarda avec tant d'attention que je me sentit rougire.  
  
Mais je me sentais mal malgrés tout,je repensais au parole blessante de se garçon nommé Kyo,qui semblait faire partie de la famille.  
  
Yuki ressentait mon inquiétude mais lorsque je lui expliquais mon probléme, il me rassura en me disant que Kyo était la bête noir de la famile et qu'il méritait d'etre mis dehors et d'être traiter comme un chien.......puis il se roula par terre de rire en m'expliquant sa plaisentrie"traité comme un chien....hu hu hu.......alors que c'est un chat....wha ha ha!"  
  
comme je le regardais sans comprendre,il cessa de rire et se releva.  
  
Il m'observa un instant puis déclara........"on se retrouve se soir aprés les cours!"  
  
J'étais morte d'inquiétude durant tout les cours,j'avais peur que Yuki soit vexés que je n'ai pas cesi sa plaisentrie.  
  
Je continuait d'y penser jusqu'aprés mon travail et lorsque je rentrais pour retrouver les deux magnifiques hommes de ma vie,j'entendis du bruit derrière moi.Je n'osait me retourner et j'espérait que se soit un de ses deux beaux jeunes hommes qui m'empoigneraient dans leur bras musclés.  
  
Mais je sentais une étrange odeur d'alcool,j'était sure que se n'étais pas les deux hommes,ça ne pouvait etre qu'un pervers.....  
  
J'ataquais donc grace un coup de pied sauté latéral que j'avais appris aprés mes 3 mois de karate,mon ennemis était au sol terrassé.......  
  
Je découvrais son visage,c'était Kyo!  
  
Je m'excusais, confuse,et le relevais tant bien que mal.A première vue il était ivre mort......  
  
puis il finit par ouvrire les yeux et se mit à pleurer:"je perd même contre des filles,maintenant!bon il y avais déjà Kagura mais là........"  
  
Je compatissais, puis lui expliquais dans un long discour qui ne semblais pas avoir de fin qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à perdre contre une fille.  
  
Pour que je me taise il aquiessa et accepta mon bras quand je le ramenait à la maison,il titubais .  
  
Il m'expliquais qu'il m'aimais bien finalement et que nous pourions devenir amis,je le remerciais et acceptait,sous l'alcool et ses cheveux sales brillaient des yeux sauvages immensément séduisants.  
  
Je sentais que mon coeur aurait du mal à choisir entre les trois cousins..........  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Momiji reposa le roman décut par l'histoire qui manquais de piquant et chercha les magasines cachés sous le lit de shigure,c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un bruit de toile.......  
  
Spider man qui cherchais son ami de beuverie Shigure découvra les écrit!!!!!  
  
Kanary:"whaaaaaaaaaaaaa,désolé pour l'aparition de spidy mais j'ai été si choqué de voir que mon héros préféré n'avais pas un seul fic consacré à lui alors.........ne boudé pas mon fic pour autant se n'est qu'une aparition rapide...."  
  
I.N.F.K:"si tu n'as plus de lecteurs se sera ta faute idiote!!!"  
  
Kanary:"mais...snif,je......je suis désolé!"  
  
I.N.F.K:"escusez la et faite des review s'il vous plait!" 


	6. kyo,un homme,une force,une vie trépident...

N.F.I.K:tu as mis le temps,tu avais dit que tu te dépècherais,tu n'a pas tenue tes promesses"  
  
Kanary:"heuuuuuuuuu........"  
  
N.F.I.K:"tu sais pourtant que notre organisation complette repose sur le fait que nous tenons nos promesse tu sais ce que ça veut dire....."  
  
Kanary:"je crois oui....."  
  
N.F.I.K:"si tu échoue tu meurts"  
  
Kanary:"ça vas j'écris,love and peach"  
  
disclaimer:depuis les 5 chapitres que j'ai écrie furuba ne m'appartient toujours pas mais spider man je crois,peut etre,si ça se trouve......  
  
  
  
Spider man qui n'avait pas trouver son ami Shigure mais qui avait tout de meme dénicher la bouteille de gniole chercha quelque chose pour l'occuper durant sa beuvrie,il tomba sur une bien étrange histoire qui parlait de son ami,il vérifia que personne n'était là et se lança dans la passionant lécture.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Je m'appelle Honda Tohru,j'ai une vie passionante dans la maison de Shigure,je vie avec 3 hommes désormais tous différent et si séduisant que mon coeur bas des que je les voient,j'ai toujours sue que je méritais mieux qu'un seule homme dans ma vie,mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait satisfaite,car je n'ai pas pue voire tout les membres de la famille souma.  
  
Aujourd'hui Shigure est arrivé habillé d'un élégant costume de chez chanel qui lui tombait parfaitement sur les épaules et métait son torse en avant,il poursuivait Kyo qui était déjà soul des le matin et déclarait qu'il n'irrai jamais dans le meme lycée que Yuki,ensuite il prononça d'autre theme que je n'ose répéter  
  
Yuki semblait lui aussi en colère,il n'apréciait sans doute pas la présence d'un nouveau rival chez lui et je lui était reconnaissante pour son intéret et sa gentillesse.  
  
Mais sa colère grandit encore lorsque Shigure déclara tout en faisant rouler ces muscles,en prenant des poses de sculturistes,et en me montrant son costume sous toutes les coutures"Kyo est désormais au meme collège que vous"  
  
J'était trés heureuse de cette nouvelle et j'avais hatte de présenter mes merveilleuses amies si calme et si fragile,elles trouveraient amusant de faire des concour de beuverie avec lui.   
  
Comme je l'avais prévue Kyo intéressa beaucoup les jeunes filles de la classe,son coté puissant et ses vetements en lambeaux lui donnait l'air rebelle,le tableau semblait atteindre la perfection lorsque ces joues se collorèrent d'un jolie rouge du fait d'etre entouré d'autant de fille.  
  
Je n'apréciait pas leur présence à toutes autour se jeune homme qui m'atirait tant et en poussait une par la fenetre,connaissant mes accés de violences mes camarades ne réagirent pas et mes amies éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Mais ce qui surpris tout le monde par contre c'est que Yuki frappa Kyo avec violence à l'instant qui suivit.Il déclara que c'était pour faire comme tout le monde et la classe entierre se changea en champs de bataille.  
  
lorsque le soir arriva je compris que le combat était fini depuis longtemps et que je lançait mes poingts sur l'homme invisible que je trouvait charmant quoi qu'un peut immatèriel,je partait au travail.  
  
En revenant je découvrais devant la porte une jeune fille plutot jolie qui semblait ne pas oser rentrer dans la maison,elle se tourna vers moi et voyant que j'avais l'intention de renter dans la maison elle m'acosta et me demanda si kyo était là.  
  
Je lui répondais qu'il était dans la maison.  
  
Elle me remercia et j'entendit une voie de femme urler"Kyooooooooo pourquoi n'as tu pas téléphoné?J'avais un nouveau cadeau pour toi"  
  
puis je l'entendit rire comme une démente et déclarer"j'ai un cadeau pour toi : je me suis acheter des boots cloutées avec des pics au bout pour te donner de terrible coups de pieds,tu vois comme je penses à toi"  
  
je me disais que cette jeune fille devait etre vraiment trés charmante pour penser à kyo comme ça et lui faire de charmant cadeau.  
  
Lorsque j'entrait dans la maison je découvrait un chant de ruine,couvert de sang la tete de kyo était acroché à la chaussure de la jeune fille.  
  
elle se tourna vers moi et me dit:"enchantée je suis Kagura Souma!"  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Spider man referma le livre,il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui lui donnait si mal à la tete ou ce qu'il avait lue,pendant qu'il se demandait à quel genre de drogue s'adonnait Shigure une forme entra dans la chambre,Spider man lança sa toile et sortit par la fenetre,Hatori qui devait faire passer sa visite médical à shigure soupira en ne voyant personne dans la chambre.Il 's'aprétait à partir lorsqu'il remarqua un carnet sur la table de Shigure,il commença la lecture.  
  
Kanary:un grand merci au review,je ne les mérites paaaaaaaaaas bouhou  
  
N.F.I.K:ça c'est certain  
  
Kanary:"bon à bientot!hohho ho ho" 


	7. commentse débarasser de rivale!

kanary:"heu sashiburi comme dise les japonnais,ça fait déjà un baille hummmm ne me criés pas dessu naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!"  
  
N.F.I.K:"c pas de ta fautes c la caligraphie la caligraphie c nul ça devrait etre interdit par la loi!!!!!!"  
  
kanary:"ouai abatons la caligraphie elle ne mérite pas de vivre"  
  
N.F.I.K:ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
  
kanary::OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
N.F.I.K:bon du calme du came,love and peach!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
hatori étant la seule personne à peut prés normal de la famille souma mais sans doute aussi la moins expressive et la moins bavarde,pour une meilleure compréhension, nous allons devoir vous traduire les moindre petit changement dans ses gestes et dans les mouvements de son visage  
  
-sourcil levé d'hatori:"j'ai faim"  
  
-clignement de l'oeil gauche d'hatori:"vive le fromage fraic"  
  
-clignement de l'oeil droit d'hatori:"shigure est idiot"  
  
-coin de bouche relevé de hatori:"j'aimerais partire trés loingt dans une ile des galapagos"  
  
donc Hatori se pencha sur les notes de shigure tout en clignant de l'oeil droit violamment avec un coin de lerve relevé  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
J'était un peut perturbé de rencontrer une fille appartenant à la famille Souma, je croyais que cette famille n'était composée que de jeunes hommes viriles et musculeux mais je réfléchissais et me disais que les ommes devait etre née de femme et que donc il devait y avoir des femmes dans cette familles tout comme on ne savais pas qui de l'oeuf et la poule était née en premier.....  
  
j'était emporter dans ce débat passionnant quand Kagura se pencha vers moi et me demanda si kyo avait été sage pendant son absence,je lui expliquais qu'il buvait de plus en plus de gnole des le matin du fait que son médecin l'avait prescrit.  
  
Kagura était si heureuse qu'il se soigne qu'elle enfila un point américain et s'en servit à bon essiant.  
  
Je ne pouvais qu'admirer sa fougue et son courage,et meme Shigure se félicitait que par sa violence ai si rapidement repint la chambre en rouge.  
  
Je remarquais que Kagura pouvait toucher Kyo sans qu'il se transforme,je réalisais donc qu'elle possédait un avantage que j'était loingt d'avoir et je comprenais qu'elle était de se faite une rivale sans égale et serait capable de me prendre ma merveilleuse place de femme de ménage......  
  
et si de se fait je me retrouvais sans travaille ?  
  
et si je ne devenais pas l'amante des beaux jeunes hommes?  
  
et si le proffesseur Xavier n'était pas un vrai chauve?  
  
Je sue que cette fille qui me faisait trop réfléchire devait disparaitre,rien n'était plus avilissant que la réflexion elle devait payer!!!!!!  
  
un plan démoniaque germas donc dans mon cerveau  
  
J'allait trouver Uho qui me donna l'adresse d'un gigolo de ses connaissances (puiqu'elle possédait une maison close comme toute jeune fille qui se respecte) plutot doué d'aprés elle,le jeune Shin, qui prenait cher mais qui était juste et je le payais uniquement pour qu'il prenne Kagura dans ses bras.  
  
J'invitait donc Kagura a une fausse soirée strip tease,et faisait venire Shin il la pris rapidement dans ses bras et elle se transformas en cochon.  
  
Puis je l'' apportait à Akane endo une voisine qui l'a pris pour petite puce et la gardas.  
  
j'était enchanter que mon plan ai si bien marché et je décidais de retourner voire les garçons mais ce qui m'attendais était effrayant.  
  
Dans la maison je découvrais Yuki en vetement de fille.  
  
Lorsqu'il m'apercut son beau visage maquiller devint rouge,il détourna son beau regard souligné au noir et il balbutiat quelque mots comme quoi c'était pour la fete de l'école.  
  
Je lui expliquais que ce n'était pas grave qu'il aime les vetements féminin et qu'il falait laisser parler sa partie féminine  
  
Il me sourit quelques instant puis se détourna,"retrouve moi à la fete de l'école alors!"  
  
je me demandais si il s'agissait d'un rendez vous galant  
  
devais-je m'habiller en homme dans se cas?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hatori restat songeur,puis il explosas de rire mais se ravisas tout de suite comprenant qu'il était totalement en dehors de son personnage.  
  
Il secoua la tete et sortie  
  
mais se cogna la tete contre un jeune homme au cheveux blanc  
  
"qu'est ce que tu fais là Tori-san" demandas t'il  
  
Ayame répondit "je viens voire Gure-san il m'a dit vouloir me montrer son tout nouveau roman"  
  
hatori souris et lui tendis les notes "vas y ne te gennes pas"  
  
Ayame ravit commenças la lecture avec bon hummeur  
  
kanary:"voila voila pour cette fois je reviendrais bien sure je reercie tout les reviewer et en particulié ssunsshine qui m'a beaucoup soustenue!!!"  
  
N.F.I.K::"pretes moi le nouveau Nana!!!!"  
  
kanary:"mais laisse moi tranquile avec ça, ça n'as rien à voire!!!!"  
  
N.F.I.K:"allé à bientot tous!" 


End file.
